This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We would like to design a protocol for the enrichment of kinases from a complex mixture of proteins. Staurosporine is a tightly binding, non specific inhibitor of kinases. Rob Young's lab at Simon Fraser University has synthesized a number of biotinylated staurosporine analogs. By incubating these analogs with protein samples, we hope to selectively bind kinases, which can then be enriched using avidin beads.